1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mattress used for sleeping. More particularly, this invention relates to a mattress comprising a subsurface platform rail system holding pods in stable position, a plurality of removable and replaceable modular pods each filled with a plurality of pocket coils which are dependent on the height and the weight distribution over the user's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sleeping mattress is typically limited in levels of comfort, and similarly limited to options customizable to the user's individual health, support and comfort needs. A conventional mattress is generally a uniform composition across the entire mattress. For instance, the mattress may have all firm pocket coils, or all soft pocket coils across the entire mattress. Although conventional mattresses may be chosen from limited options based upon consumer preference, i.e. firm, medium, or soft, they are usually not correctly fitted for differing distribution of the type of coils across the mattress corresponding with the type of coil needed for a particular portion of the user's body. For example, a person with back pain may need firmer or softer pocket coils in the area of the mattress supporting the back, as compared to the pocket coils supporting the leg portion of the body.
Further, when two people share a bed, it is difficult to customize a conventional mattress for both of the users' comfort needs. For instance, when a larger person shares a bed with a smaller person, a mattress is usually not fitted for both users' needs.
Further yet, over time conventional mattresses become worn, soiled and tend to sag. Once a mattress becomes worn, even if only in one portion, then the entire mattress is in need of being replaced and discarded. Conventional mattresses are large and heavy and therefore moving and replacing the mattress can be burdensome and difficult, as well as expensive. Further, disposing of the entire mattress can be wasteful and environmentally unsound.
Although prior patents have disclosed mattresses attempting to solve the above described problems they still fall short. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,493,668 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,689 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,322 each disclose a mattress with divisional support; however they are limited to more generalized adjustable regions offering a limited amount of adjustability and particularity of support for each region of the body. With large general regions the mattresses of the prior art cannot be customized or particular enough to provide adequate support in precise regions.
It is therefore desirable to provide a modular pod mattress that allows for support and elasticity that corresponds to the user's height and weight distribution and provides adequate support in particular and precise regions.
It is also desirable to provide a modular pod mattress that allows for adjustable corresponding support and elasticity to the user's height and weight distribution when user's height and weight change over time.
It is also desirable to provide a modular pod mattress that allows for use by two different users of varying weight and height.
It is further desirable to provide a modular pod mattress that allows for easy and eco-friendly replacement.
It is yet further desirable to provide a modular pod mattress that allows for replacing only the portions of the mattress that needs to be replaced.
It is further desirable to provide a modular mattress that is easy to move and transfer from site to site by allowing for removal of associated parts separately, reducing the overall total weight of the mattress.